It's Complicated
by Violetta Clark
Summary: Summary : Gara-gara 'melarikan diri' dari lamaran Naruto, Ino rela menjadi seorang Babysitter di keluarga Sabaku. Tapi disana, ia malah menemukan masalah baru yang jauh lebih rumit.
1. Chapter 1

"**It's Complicated"**

**Disclaimer : Punya engkong saya (?), Masashi Kishimoto#plaak**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : GaaIno, slight NaruIno**

**Summary : Gara-gara 'melarikan diri' dari lamaran Naruto, Ino rela menjadi seorang Babysitter di keluarga Sabaku. Tapi disana, ia malah menemukan masalah baru yang jauh lebih rumit.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Lebay, etc  
><strong>

"Ino sedang sibuk menata bunga-bunga di tokonya. Memang, keluarga Ino mengelola sebuah usaha toko bunga kecil-kecilan. Ayahnya, _Yamanaka Inoichi_ dan Ibunya, _Yamada Hotaru_ adalah pecinta segala jenis bunga. Dan atas dasar kesukaan keduanya itulah, _Yamanaka Florist_ ini terwujud.

"Ino-Chan, kau sedang apa sayang?" seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat dan bermata _aquamarine_ –mata yang sama seperti Ino- mengagetkan Ino yang sedang sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya itu.

"Hanya sedang menata bunga-bunga ini, Okaa-san," jawab Ino sambil tetap asyik sibuk dengan bunga-bunga itu.

"Hmm.. nanti setelah selesai menata bunga itu, bantu Okaa-san masak, Tou-san mu menyuruh Okaa-san memasak banyak makanan hari ini."

"Hmm.. Shion-nee mau balik kesini ya, Kaa-san?" tanya Ino.

"Bukan.."

"Lalu?"

"Temannya Tou-san akan datang.." balas Hotaru

"Umm.. begitu,"

"Iya. Nah, nanti kau tolong rapikan ruang tamu ya. Setelah itu, berdandanlah yang cantik.."

Ino memandang mata Ibunya. Berdandan yang cantik? Ino semakin heran. Kenapa juga harus berdandan yang cantik segala? Okaa-san dan Tou-san mau pergi jauh kah?

Dari celah jendela kamarnya, Ino melihat dua buah mobil _Ferrari _ masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Sejak kapan Tou-sannya punya teman yang mempunyai mobil mewah seperti ini? Dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Kerabat dekat? Tentunya tidak, karna dia mengenali kendaraan kepunyaan kerabat dekatnya. Baik dari pihak ibunya, maupun pihak ayahnya. Paling mewah pun mobil _Toyota _milik kerabat Tou-sannya di Oto. Shion-nee dan Sasori-nii-suaminya- pun hanya punya _Jazz_. Lalu, siapa pula yang membawa mobil mewah itu?

Ino kembali menghadap cermin. Dia menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya yang basah setelah keramas tadi. Dia membuka lemarinya dan matanya tertancap pada helaian-helaian baju yang tergantung. Satu persatu dia memilih baju yang hendak di pakai, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berkenan di hatinya.

'Masa siang-siang bolong begini pakai gaun? Gila!' Ino mematut-matut gaun yang di wariskan Shion-nee kepadanya.

"Terus aku pakai apa dong? Kata Kaa-san harus dandan yang cantik.. ahh.. bodo amat lah!" dengus Ino.

Ditutupnya kembali lemari tersebut lalu beralih pula pada pintu lemari yang disebelahnya tempat ia meletakkan bajunya sehari-hari.

"Emm.. pakai yang ini sajalah!"

Di tariknya sepasang baju terusan dari gantungan. "Ini juga cantik kok."

Dia tersenyum memandang wajahnya di cermin. Dia mematut-matut tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan handuk sampai sebatas pahanya. Dia suka sekali memandangi tubuhnya di balik cermin itu. Dia suka melihat pinggangnya yang ramping, kakinya yang panjang, pinggulnya yang penuh. Dan yang paling dia suka, melihat kulitnya yang putih mulus.

Ino mengenakan baju terusan itu ketubuhnya. Rambutnya yang masih basah di simpul dengan handuk. Ketika ia sedang asyik memandangi wajahnya, dia mendengar suara Okaa-san yang memanggilnya dari arah dapur. Cepat-cepat disapukannya bedak bayi ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih, Ino-Chan?"

Ino tersenyum malu. Di perhatikan Okaa-sannya yang sedang mengatur hidangan dalam nampan. Semerbak bau masakan menusuk hidungnya.

"Tolong kau tuang airnya ke dalam cangkir, lalu bawa ke depan."

"Ba-bawa ke depan?" Ino terkejut.

"Iya, tolong ya sayang." Balas Hotaru

"Aish, Ino malu Okaa-san. Ino antar sampai depan pintu saja ya."

"Malu pada siapa, Ino-chan?" Hotaru mengangkat nampan berisi lauk-pauk. Ino mendengus. Dia tidak mau menonjolkan dirinya di depan tamu-tamu yang tidak di kenalnya itu. Kalau boleh, dia hendak mengurung diri saja di dalam kamar. Biarlah Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya yang melayani mereka. Tapi, dia tahu, dia tidak boleh melawan kata-kata ibunya.

Ino berjalan lambat-lambat menuju ruang tamu. Nampan berisi minuman di genggam erat. Terasa letih jari jemarinya itu. Dia seperti hendak menjerit memanggil ibunya, tapi mulutnya seperti terkunci. Perasaannya berdebar tatkala sampai diruang tamu. Dia merasa semua mata beralih kearahnya.

Ino menggigit bibirnya sampai sakit, 'Kami-sama, semoga nampan ini tidak terlepas dari tanganku.'

"Wah! Ternyata Ino-chan sudah besar ya, Hotaru-san. Cantik." Satu suara menegur.

Ino mencari-cari suara itu. 'Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia mengenalku?'

Sambil tangannya lincah mengatur cangkir-cangkir itu, matanya sekilas melirik mencari arah suara tadi. Dan ia melihat wajah wanita yang duduk menghadapnya itu. Ino semakin berdebar.

'Eh, sepertinya aku kenal deh sama wanita ini.' Dahi Ino mengerut coba mengingat.

"Ino-chan tak ikut makan?" wanita itu menegurnya lagi. Ino menoleh, pura-pura melempar senyum.

"Umm.. silahkan makan saja, err.." Ino bingung hendak menyebut wanita ini siapa.

"Kushina,." Jawab wanita itu seperti mengerti kebingungan Ino

"Emm..silahkan makan saja, Kushina-san. Saya sudah selesai makan tadi." Ino menunjukkan isyarat untuk berlalu pergi. Dia merasa wajahnya sudah merah padam. Dia heran, kenapa semua orang menatapnya tadi.

'Ah, atau hanya perasaanku saja?'

Ino menggeleng-geleng. Lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Dia memandang atap rumahnya yang berwarna ungu-warna kesukaannya- sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'Mereka itu siapa ya?' Hati Ino bertanya-tanya. Dia teringat wanita yang menegurnya tadi. Rasanya dia pernah melihat wanita itu. Tapi dimana? Hmm.. sepertinya kerabat jauh.. ahh.. biarlah! Buat apa dia memikirkan ini semua? Mendingan sore ini dia ke Lapangan jumpa Tenten dan Hinata

"Ino-chan, lihat tuh siapa yang datang?" Tenten menunjuk ke satu arah. Ino dan Hinata menoleh serentak. Seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata _sapphire _tampak berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ehm.. Naru-koi mu sudah datang Ino-chan.." Hinata tertawa kecil. Dia menyenggol bahu Ino dan menyuruhnya bangun. Tapi Ino tak bergerak. Dia memerhatikan saja langkah Naruto satu persatu. Akhirnya lelaki itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah Ino merona merah.

"Ino-chan, sedang apa disini?" Naruto menegur. Ino mendongak, menatap wajah lelaki itu. Wajahnya dibasahi peluh. Ino tahu setiap sore, Naruto selalu bermain basket dengan teman-temannya.

"Hmm.. Hanya duduk-duduk saja." Balas Ino acuh tak acuh

"Lho? Bukannya dirumahmu sedang ada tamu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" mata Ino membulat

"Eh.. err.. aku.. tadi aku lihat." Naruto menelan liurnya

"Dimana kau lihat? Bukannya rumahmu jauh dari rumahku?" Ino memandang Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Lelaki itu keliatan sedikit tak karuan. Hinata dan Tenten sudah membekap mulut menahan tawa.

"M-mm.. aku lewat di depan rumahmu tadi.." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Tak mau bertentangan mata dengan gadis itu. "Tadi aku lihat ada mobil-mobil mewah di depan rumahmu."

"Mobil mewah?" Hinata dan Tenten bersuara serentak. Ino mendengus. "Temannya Tou-san ku."

"Ah! Jangan-jangan orang datang melamarmu, Ino?" Tenten dan Hinata tertawa serentak. Ino mendengus. Setiap lihat mobil mewah, pasti mengira orang datang melamar. Tck! Ada-ada saja.

Naruto di sebelah hanya tersenyum memerhatikan Ino. Wajah gadis itu yang berkerut di tatapnya dalam-dalam. Walau berkerut begitu, tetap ayu di matanya.

"Tapi kalau memang benar mereka datang melamarmu, bagaimana?"

"Tck! Memangnya siapa yang mau melamarku?" Ino mendecih

"Naruto nih!" Tenten menyeringai

"Aissh.." Ino mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak masalah kalau di jodoh-jodohkan begitu dengan Ino.

"Aku tidak mau kalau dengan Naruto!" Ino bangun.

Dia sebenarnya rasa segan juga dengan lelaki itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Hinata dan Tenten selalu mengganggunya dengan Naruto. Padahal Naruto tidak pernah bicara apa-apa tentang perasaannya, walaupun mereka memang sering berjumpa berdua.

"Eh, aku pulang dulu ya?" Ino beranjak bangun

"Eh, nanti sajalah Ino-chan." Naruto mencoba menghadang. Cepat-cepat dia berdiri di depan Ino.

"Aku mau pulang, nanti Okaa-san mencariku. Aku keluar pun diam-diam tahu.."

"Hmm.. Aku anterin ya?"

"Tidak perlu.." Ino mulai melangkah. "Hinata, besok kau bawa novel yang kau beli kemarin ya? Kau sudah selesai baca belum?" Ino berpaling kearah Hinata

"Se-sedikit lagi Ino-chan. Be-besok aku antar ke rumahmu."

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu."

Ino beranjak pergi sambil Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Cepat langkah Ino, cepat pula langkahnya. Ino pun mencoba melangkah lebih cepat lagi,

"Ino-chan.." Naruto memecah kesunyian. "Ino-chan, aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih."

"Emm.. apa?" Ino menoleh sekilas

"Aku...err..aku..."

Ino mengeluh. Laki-laki ini kenapa sih?

"Kau mau ngomong apa sih Naruto? Dari tadi aku..aku.."

"Umm.. tidak apa-apa. Ino-chan pulang lah dulu. Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

"Tahu apa?" *Tahu isi? Tahu goreng? Tahu rebus? Tahu panggang (?)#plaak*

"Hmm.. nanti juga Ino-chan tau." Naruto tersenyum. Dia menunduk, mencoba menyaingi langkah Ino yang semakin cepat.

"Lalu, itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?" Ino berhenti di tepi jalan. Melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sekilas sebelum meneruskan langkah. Mereka baru saja melalui kawasan perumahan Shinobi (?)

"Ino-chan.." Naruto memegang tangan Ino. Ino sedikit terkejut. Langkahnya terhenti. Di pandangnya wajah lelaki itu.

"Besok aku ingin bertemu denganmu.."

"Untuk apa? Aku tak bisa janji."

"Aku.. aku ingin tahu keputusanmu.."

"Keputusan? Keputusan apa?" Ino makin bingung.

"Mmm.. keputusanmu..." Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Besok saja lah kita bicarakan, okay?" Naruto tersenyum sebelum berpaling melangkah. Ino mendengus kesal.

Sehabis makan malam, Ino berencana ingin menonton dorama "Boys Before Flower" di siaran TV korea. Tapi ketika dia mengintip ke ruang tamu, dilihatnya Okaa-san dan Otou-san nya masih tekun menonton.

Ino bergumam pelan. "Aish, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat Lee Min Hoo nih(?)."

Ino masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Direbahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang _single size_ nya.

'Kenapa Kaa-san dan Tou-san belum tidur? Biasanya jam segini mereka sudah masuk tidur. Apa mereka tidak ngantuk?'

Ino berbaring ke kiri, sebentar ke kanan pula. Matanya masih belum mengantuk. Kalau dia tidak salah, malam itu siaran terakhir dorama tersebut. Dia ingin tahu siapakah lelaki yang di pilih oleh 'Geum Jan Di', pemeran utama wanita di dorama itu. Goo Jun Pyo kah? Atau Yoon Ji Hoo?

Aissh, beruntung sekali Jan Di di kelilingi cowok-cowok tampan seperti mereka. Andai saja aku mendapatkan laki-laki setampan itu... Ino tersenyum, coba membayangkan sesuatu. Wajah Naruto pula tiba-tiba menerpa. Cepat-cepat Ino menggeleng.

Sedang asyik berbaring, dia mendengar namanya di panggil. Ino bergegas bangun. Dia berjalan perlahan ke ruang tamu.

"Okaa-san memanggilku?" tanya Ino setelah duduk di samping kedua orangtuanya.

Hotaru memandang wajah Ino sejenak, kemudian beralih ke arah Inoichi, dan memberi isyarat untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Menunggu-nunggu kalau suaminya itu mau membuka mulut.

"Emm.." Hotaru menelan liur. Tak tahu harus memulainya darimana

"Inoichi-kun.. kau sajalah yang bilang."

Inoichi mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau sajalah, Hotaru. Kalian kan sesama perempuan, pasti kau lebih mengerti." Inoichi bersuara malas.

"Ehm.. jadi begini Ino-chan, yang datang tadi sore itu, Kushina baa-san dan suaminya." Hotaru memandang Ino yang duduk tegak seperti patung.

"Kushina baa-san?" Dahi Ino berkerut, "Siapa itu, Kaa-san?"

"Kushina baa-san... kau sudah lupa ya? Ibunya Naruto."

"O-ohh.." mata Ino membulat. Kalau Kushina itu ibunya Naruto, dia memang kenal. Kenal melalui gambar yang pernah di tunjukkan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pantas saja dia merasa seperti mengenal wanita itu.

"Untuk apa dia datang kesini, Kaa-san? Okaa-san mengenalnya?"

"Pasti kenal dong sayang. Dulu kan Kushina pernah tinggal disini. Setelah menikah saja dia pindah ke Tokyo ikut suaminya.."

Ino mengangguk. Dia maklum dan tahu sedikit tentang keluarga Naruto. Itupun Naruto yang selalu bercerita. Dia kenal Naruto sejak lelaki itu pindah kesini, tinggal dengan neneknya. Dia ingat, waktu awal-awal Naruto mendaftar di sekolahnya, banyak siswi yang tertarik padanya. Mungkin karena Naruto orang Tokyo, caranya sedikit bergaya.

"Ohh.. pantas saja." Ino mendengus. Pantas saja Naruto beriya-iya mengingatkan dia tentang tamu-tamu yang datang tadi sore. Dan pantas saja dia bisa tahu semua itu. Yang datang dengan mobil mewah tadi adalah keluarganya.

'Ohh.. pandai sekali ya dia mempermainkan aku!' Ino menggigit bibirnya

Di pandang wajah Ibunya sejenak. Tapi... apa tujuan keluarga Naruto datang kerumah?

"Err.. kenapa mereka datang, Kaa-san?"

Hotaru tersenyum, "Kaa-san tidak tahu kalau Ino-chan berteman dengan Naruto." Balas Hotaru perlahan

"Ino memang berteman dengan Naruto. Dulu kan dia satu sekolah dengan Ino." Dada Ino mulai berdebar-debar. Takut kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya marah karna dia berkawan dengan lelaki.

"Emm..Kaa-san bilang ini tidak ada maksud apa-apa..." Hotaru berhenti sejenak, menoleh kearah Inoichi yang hanya mendengar.

"Ino-chan kan masih muda. Belum juga bekerja. Kaa-san juga tidak terlalu tahu kalau ternyata Ino-chan dekat dengan Naruto itu. Kaa-san juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Dia pun baru pindah ke Konoha ini, kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Debaran jantungnya semakin terasa. Dia tak sanggup bertatap mata dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Tapi Kaa-san tahu dia baik.."

"Kaa-san kenapa malah bercerita tentang Naruto sih?"

"Keluarga Naruto datang sore tadi... melamarmu, Ino-chan.."

"Haa?" Ino tersentak. Dipandang wajah Okaa-san dan Otou-sannya. "Melamar? Me-melamar untuk apa?"

"Aish, masa itu saja kau tidak tahu? Melamar untuk apa... melamar untuk anaknya lah, si Naruto itu.."

Kami-sama! Ino bagai mau tumbang. 'Benarkah apa yang ku dengar ini?'

Matanya berkunang-kunang. 'Naruto melamarku? Alamaak.. mimpi apa pula ini?'

Ino tersandar kaku diatas sofa. Dia benar-benar terkejut

"Terus.. Kaa-san bilang apa? Kaa-san setuju kah?"

'Mati aku kalau Kaa-san setuju.'

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san belum memberi keputusan setuju atau tidak. Kaa-san ingin menanyakannya pada Ino-chan dulu. Benarkah Ino-chan berteman dengan Naruto itu?"

Ino bangun. Dia jadi resah. Panas terasa menguar naik ke mukanya. Dia kembali duduk di sebelah Hotaru. Di sandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Hotaru.

"Aish! Naruto benar-benar gila!"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Arrgh.. gila! Memang gila!" Ino bergegas bangun. Malas dia berlama-lama disitu. Dia tak sanggup mendengarnya lagi.

Ini semua mimpi buruk. 'Naruto.. tega sekali kau!' Ino menjerit dalam hati

**Apakah ada typo?**

**Mohon beritahu saya apabila masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan saya.**

**Terima Kasih ^^**

**Mind to Rnr?**

**Flame di terima !**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Complicated"**

**Disclaimer : Punya engkong saya (?), Masashi Kishimoto#plaak**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : GaaIno, slight NaruIno**

**Summary : Gara-gara 'melarikan diri' dari lamaran Naruto, Ino rela menjadi seorang Babysitter di keluarga Sabaku. Tapi disana, ia malah menemukan masalah baru yang jauh lebih rumit.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Lebay, etc**

**Special Thanks to :**

**White Azalea**

**El Cierto**

**Nyx Quartz**

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**Ann Kei**

**Twingwing RuRake**

**Yoshida Kei**

**Yuki Tsukushi**

**Lady Spain**

**Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, minna ^^**

Air yang mengalir di celah-celah batu itu sangat jernih. Kelihatan lumut-lumut hijau di permukaan batu, beralun mengikuti riak air. Dua tiga ekor ikan kecil berenang-renang di sekeliling lumut. Mencoba melawan arus. Ino mengambil sebuah batu kerikil kecil, lalu dilemparkannya ke arah anak-anak ikan itu. Hatinya betul-betul pedih.

"Hei, jangan lempari ikan-ikan itu. Nanti mereka mati.."

Ino membuang muka. Dia malas sekali menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"Kenapa diam saja, Ino-chan?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Ino

"Lalu, aku harus ngomong apa? Kau yang membuatku begini, kan?" mata aquamarine Ino menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ino-chan marah?"

"Kau tak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku. Tiba-tiba saja kau berbuat seperti itu. Kau ini gila!"

"Stt.. pelan-pelan saja ngomongnya. Nanti di dengar orang.."

"Biarkan saja! Aku tak peduli!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Dia suka sekali melihat Ino marah-marah seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau membuatku begini?" Ino bersuara lirih

"Buat apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruh keluargamu datang kerumahku? Aku tak suka!"

"Biar mereka saling berkenalan.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memudahkan kerja di kemudian hari.."

Ino mendengus. Dia pun beranjak bangun. Menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki itu.

"Aku tak suka.." Ino berpaling. Cepat-cepat Naruto menarik tangan Ino.

"Ino-chan, jangan marah-marah begitu dong, aku serius. Aku menyukaimu.."

"Suka bukan berarti kau boleh melamarku sesuka hatimu.. tanpa memberitahuku, tanpa membicarakannya denganku.. tiba-tiba kau datang begitu saja. Aku juga punya perasaan!" Ino meninggikan suaranya.

"Ino-chan, aku minta maaf kalau cara aku itu salah. Tapi aku rasa itu cara yang lebih baik. Aku pikir kau mengerti perasaan aku selama ini.." Naruto berdiri di hadapan Ino.

Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kalau menuruti emosinya, rasanya ingin sekali dia mendorong lelaki itu ke sungai.

"Aku ini bukan cenayang yang bisa membaca perasaan orang, Naruto. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Suka kah.. benci kah.. aku tak bisa menebak perasaan orang. Yang aku tahu, hati aku sendiri. Aku belum bersedia pacaran.. tunangan.. menikah.. itu semua tidak ada dalam kepalaku."

Wajah Naruto mendadak mendung. Di tatapnya Ino lama, "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Ino.."

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak melarang kau menyukaiku. Tapi aku tak bisa menerima caramu itu. Pacaran saja belum, kau langsung main lamar saja.."

"Jadi, kita boleh pacaran?"

Ino kehilangan kata-kata

"Maksudnya, mulai dari sekarang, kita boleh mulai berpacaran?" Naruto tersenyum ceria. Ino menggeleng. Mulai berpacaran? Aissh!

"Yosh.. mulai sekarang kita adalah pasangan kekasih.."

"Cukup.. cukup! Pasangan kekasih? Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku tak mau pacaran dulu!" Ino menarik tangannya. Dia mendengus lagi. Kesal sekali dengan perlakuan lelaki itu. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya. Tapi bila sekali di tunjukkan, langsung main lamar saja. Seram Ino di buatnya.

"Ino-chan.." Naruto mengeluh

"Jangan begitu Naruto. Nanti orang lain tahu, aku malu."

"Apa yang kau malukan?"

"Iyalah .. aku ini sekolah tidak terlalu tingggi, kerja pun tak dapat. Hanya duduk di rumah menjaga toko bunga.." Ino menelan liur. "Tiba-tiba saja akan menikah... apa kata orang nanti?"

Naruto menggeleng. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman.

"Astaga Ino-chan! Kenapa pikiranmu sampai sejauh itu? Biarlah orang berpikir sesuka hati mereka. Kau kan gadis rumahan. Duduk dirumah, terus di lamar orang."

Ino mendengus. Malas sekali dia mendengar omelan lelaki itu lagi. Dia ingin segera angkat kaki dari situ. Tapi sekali lagi tangan kekar Naruto menahannya.

"Aku ingin tahu keputusanmu sebelum akhir bulan ini. Kalau kau setuju, aku akan balik ke Tokyo." Ino memandang Naruto lama. "Setelah kita bertunangan, aku akan balik ke Tokyo untuk mencari pekerjaan disana. Kerja di sini pun penghasilannya tidak seberapa. Lagipula, Kaa-san memintaku untuk pulang ke Tokyo. Sudah 3 tahun aku disini.."

Ino tidak bersuara. Dia berpaling, ingin segera pergi. Naruto segera mengekorinya.

"Ino-chan.. aku ingin tahu keputusanmu.." Naruto bersuara

"Aku tak tahu." Balas Ino pendek

"Kau hanya perlu jawab 'ya' atau 'tidak',"

"Kalau aku bilang 'tidak'?"

Naruto berhenti melangkah

"Tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan padaku?"

"Tidak untuk sekarang."

"Akan datang?"

Haishh.. Ino mendengus. Keras kepala sekali sih laki-laki ini?

"Beri aku waktu.."

"Kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, bukan?"

Ino hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu.." jemari Naruto menggenggam jemari Ino.

Ino menarik tangannya. 'Baru aku beri waktu, sudah pegang-pegang tangan! Haish!' Ino mendengus.

"Kalau Ino-chan setuju.. aku akan segera mencari pekerjaan di Tokyo.." sekali lagi Naruto mengulangi

"Baru ingin cari duit?" Ino tertawa kecil. "Berarti kau belum ada duit untuk menikah. Lalu, kenapa kau melamarku?"

"Karna aku tidak ingin kau di ambil orang!" Naruto memandang Ino dalam-dalam. Ino cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan

Udara malam itu agak panas. Ino membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Dari jauh dia melihat kerlipan cahaya lampu yang samar-samar dari luar. Sudah hampir jam 12. Banyak rumah rumah di sekeliling yang sudah gelap. Dan baru tadi dia mematikan lampu di kamarnya. Itupun setelah ditegur Tou-sannya yang kebetulan ke kamar mandi.

Ino merasa gelisah malam itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ino mengeluh. Wajah Naruto yang bersungguh-sungguh menerpa di ruang matanya.

"Tolak... atau terima?" Dia menelan liurnya

"Kalau di tolak..kasihan..tapi kalau di terima...mmm... apa aku menyukainya?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku suka pun... suka gitu-gitu saja.. tak ada niat sampai menikah segala. Naruto ini.. gila sekali.."

Ino sendiri tidak mengerti, sejak kapan Naruto punya perasaan terhadapnya? Mereka kenal bukannya lama. Walaupun sudah 3 tahun Naruto menetap di Konoha, Cuma setahun yang lalu mereka mulai berteman. Sejak Naruto pindah ke kelasnya. Kebetulan pula Nenek Tsunade selalu membeli bunga di tokonya. Maka hampir tiap minggu, Naruto lah yang datang ke tokonya. Setiap kali Naruto datang, Ino lah yang terpaksa melayaninya. Sejak itu Naruto selalu senyum-senyum kepadanya. Dan mereka selalu berjumpa di Lapangan sambil di saksikan oleh Tenten dan Hinata.

"Itu saja.. sebatas jumpa, ngobrol-ngobrol seperti biasa.. aku tidak tertarik pun padanya." Ino menggigit bibirnya.

Ino membiarkan jendela kamarnya terus terbuka. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas ranjang. Otaknya sibuk mencari alasan terbaik untuk menolak lamaran Naruto. Sore tadi, Kaa-sannya bertanya lagi.

'Ahh.. aku harus bilang apa? Masa tolak mentah-mentah begitu saja?'

"Mau beri alasan sambung sekolah.. sekolah pun tak tau kemana. Mau kerja.. kerja pun tak dapat-dapat. Duduk diam di rumah, datang orang melamar pula.. aishh! Susah sekali jadi perempuan!" Ino menggerutu dalam gelap. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mencoba memadamkan bayangan Naruto yang muncul di benaknya. Sejak 2-3 hari ini, wajah lelaki itu selalu ada dimana-mana!

"Siapa ini?" suara di ujung telepon terdengar

"Ino!"

"Ohh.. Ino.. Nee-chan sedang masak nih.."

"Aissh .. Shion-nee! Aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih sama Nee-chan.."

"Sebentar..sebentar.. Nee-chan kecilkan api di dapur dulu."

Ino tersenyum. Dia menanti seketika sambil jarinya memelintir tali telepon.

"Ne, Ino-chan.. pagi-pagi sudah telepon, ada apa?" suara di ujung telepon terdengar lagi

"Mm.. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih dengan Shion-nee.." Ino menoleh ke dapur. Takut kalau-kalau Kaa-sannya ada di situ.

"Apa itu?"

"Mm.. aku ingin tempat Nee-chan ada kerjaan kosong tidak?"

"Ck, dasar kau ini! Dulu aku suruh datang ke sini cari kerja, kau tak mau. Nah ini, sudah berubah pikiran pula. Kenapa?" Shion tertawa kecil

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku sudah bosan duduk di rumah terus. Mm.. lagipula .. aku sedang ada masalah.." Suara Ino mengendur. Dia tidak mau kalau Kaa-sannya tahu dia mengadu pada Shion-nee.

"Masalah apa?"

"Mm.. Mmm.. sebenarnya ..."

"Sebenarnya apa? Mau pinjam duit?"

"Eh..bukan!bukan! Bukan masalah duit. Emm.. begini.. Kemarin ada orang yang datang kerumah."

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak terlalu kenaal.." Ino memejamkan mata. Dia tahu Shion-nee tak akan percaya kalau dia cerita masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Mereka kan.. mereka datang .. melamarku.."

"Melamar siapa?"

"Melamarku, Nee-chan!" Ino menutup muka karna malu. Suara di seberang mendadak senyap seketika.

"Nee-chan... dengar tidak?"

"Melamarmu?" Ino mengangguk, walaupun dia tahu Shion-nee takkan melihatnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tck! Tuh kan, Nee-chan tak percaya.." Ino mengeluh. Dia mendengar gelak tawa di seberang.

"Aissh.. Nee-chan! Jangan tertawakan aku !"

"Nee-chan benar-benar tak menyangka kalau adikku ini sudah di lamar orang. Kecil-kecil kau sudah pacaran ya Ino.." kata Shion sambil tetap tertawa. Ino jadi geram

"A-ahh.. bu-bukan begitu, Nee-Chan!"

"Hahaha." Shion mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Lalu, kau mau tidak?"

"Aku tidak mau.. tapi aku tak tau bagaimana mengatakannya pada Tou-san. Kaa-san bilang kalau sudah tidak bekerja, tidak sekolah, lebih baik kawin saja.. tapi aku tidak mau begitu, Nee-chan!" Ino menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kursi di dekat TV. Capek kakinya berdiri terus.

"Kalau tak mau.. buat apa kecil-kecil pacaran?"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG PACARAN, NEE-CHAN?" Ino cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari suaranya semakin keras.

"Lalu, kau mau lari ke sini, eh?"

Ino meringis. Kalau dia dapat kerja, dia bisa memberi alasan pada orangtuanya untuk menolak lamaran tersebut. Dia bisa memberitahu Naruto sebab dia tak mau terikat sekarang. Dia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan!

Senyum terukir di bibirnya. 'Ini benar-benar ide yang bagus. Hahaha.. Yamanaka Ino, kau memang pintar'

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf update nya lama .  
>Gaara nya belum muncul di chap ini. Mungkin dia baru muncul di chap depan<br>So, readers di harapkan bersabar sejenak yah?#bletaak**

**Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Complicated"**

**Disclaimer : Punya engkong saya (?), Masashi Kishimoto#plaak**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : GaaIno, slight NaruIno**

**Summary : Gara-gara 'melarikan diri' dari lamaran Naruto, Ino rela menjadi seorang Babysitter di keluarga Sabaku. Tapi disana, ia malah menemukan masalah baru yang jauh lebih rumit.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Lebay, etc**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Twingwing RuRake**

**Agusthya ThytwoFy**

**Kaguya sweet princess girl : Terimakasih Kaguya-san. Tapi maaf, Gaaranya belum muncul ini T.T**

**Cheeseappleberry : Yosh. Ini udah **

**El Cierto : Haha, terimakasih El-san. Yah~ saya memang orang Sumatra. Dari Aceh tepatnya ^^**

**Vaneela**

**Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya, minna ^^**

"Besok Ino-chan ikut Neechan ke Tokyo ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa Shion-chan? Kenapa Ino harus ikut ke Tokyo?" tanya Hotaru heran

"Ada kerja kosong di sana, kaa-san. Itupun kalau Ino-chan mau..." balas Shion

"Mau! Mau!" Ino cepat-cepat mengangguk antusias

"Aish! Dasar kau ini..." Shion menjitak pelan kepala adiknya. Ino hanya meringis

"Memangnya kerja apa, Shion-chan?" tanya Hotaru lagi

"Emm... err.. itu... ke-kerja jadi babysitter di tempat sepupunya Sasori-kun." Shion bersuara lambat-lambat. Dia sedikit bimbang mengatakannya, takut kalau Kaa-sannya tidak setuju. Siapa juga yang mau jadi babysitter?

"Babysitter?" tanya Hotaru terkejut

Ino menggumam tak jelas. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Tak ada pekerjaan lainkah? Jadi babysitter? Aish! Membayangkannya saja Ino sudah malas

"Emm.. i-iyaa. Tapi tenang saja, Kaa-san. Ini tidak akan lama. Mungkin hanya 2 bulan. Kebetulan sepupunya Sasori itu sedang berobat keluar negeri. Tidak ada yang menjaga anaknya...jadi dia minta tolong pada Sasori-kun untuk mencarikan babysitter untuk dua bulan ini saja."

Shion memandang Ino. Ino hanya menunduk. Dia tidak menyangka kerja yang Shion-nee carikan seperti itu. Ino pikir ia akan kerja di kantor-kantor besar. Aishh...

"Sepupunya Sasori itu sakit apa?" tanya Hotaru lagi.

"Kanker..." balas Shion. "Sudah lama dia sakit. Dan sudah mencoba berobat kemana-mana. Tapi tak ada hasil. Seminggu lalu, mereka ke luar negeri."

"Lalu, kau mau Ino menjadi babysitter untuk anak-anaknya?"

"Dari pada Ino-chan duduk diam di rumah. Biarlah dia ke sana, Kaa-san. Tidak lama kok. Cuma sebulan saja."

"Kaa-san tidak melarang kalau Ino ingin bekerja. Di sini banyak pekerjaan. Tapi Ino-chan sendiri yang tidak mau. Kenapa tiba-tiba mau ke Tokyo? Cari pekerjaan disana sangat susah..." Hotaru memandang Ino lama. Ino jadi serba salah. Dia memandang Shion yang tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ino-chan mau jadi babysitter? Kaa-san tidak yakin. Masak pun tak bisa..."

Ino menggigit bibirnya sampai sakit. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdebar.

' Ah! Andai saja Kaa-san tahu aku sanggup melakukan ini semua semata-mata karena ingin lari dari Naruto!'

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lama Ino menunggu. Sudah pegal lututnya berdiri di bawah pohon akasia di tepi sungai itu. Sesekali iris aquamarien nya memandang langit.

Tadi dia menelepon Naruto dan mengajaknya jumpa di sini. Dia masih ingat suara ceria Naruto ketika ia mengatakan ingin berjumpa.

'Sepertinya dia pikir aku akan menerimanya. Ah... kasihan! Tapi...'

"Aish! Kemana sih Naru-baka itu?"Ino menoleh keujung jalan. Menanti sosok Naruto.

Tadi malam, akhirnya Kaa-san setuju juga melepaskannya ke Tokyo. Itupun setelah mati-matian di bujuk oleh Ino dan Shion. Tapi Kaa-san hanya memberinya waktu satu bulan saja bekerja di rumah itu. Kalau mereka sudah pulang dari luar negeri, Ino harus berhenti bekerja. Cari pekerjaan lain atau pulang saja ke Konoha. Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia akan memilih pilihan yang pertama. Dia akan mencari pekerjaan sampai dapat. Pulang ke Konoha dan setuju untuk menikah dengan Naruto? Mustahil!

Walaupun Ino sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa menerima pekerjaan tersebut,

tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, untuk sekarang ini itulah jalan yang paling baik. Paling

baik karena dia sendiri tidak ada pilihan lain. Daripada diam dirumah dan menanti hari-hari untuk bergelar seorang isteri, lebih baik dia menjadi babystitter.

Ino menoleh ke belakang lagi.

'Haish! Dasar Naru-baka sialan!' Ino mengentakkan kakiknya. 'Kemana bocah sialan itu? Kenapa tidak datang-datang juga? Tapi tidak apa-apa, setelah ini kau tidak bisa menemuiku lagi!'

Ino meninggalkan sungai itu. Dia berjalan cepat. Gaun ungunya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Tangannya meraba saku di samping gaunnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih yang dilipat.

Kertas itu disiapkannya tadi malam untuk diberikan kepada Naruto. Ino berlari-lari kecil. Dia ingin kerumah Tenten yang jauhnya hanya beberapa meter dari situ. Dia tahu Tenten ada dirumah karena mereka tidak berjanji untuk keluar sore hari ini.

"Tenteeenn...!" panggil Ino sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Tenten. "Tenteeennnn!" panggil Ino lagi. Pintu terbuka dan Tenten muncul dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Hoaamm... ada apa Ino?" tanya Tenten malas-malasan.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal..." Ino berkata perlahan. Tenten mendongak, memandang Ino tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku mau pergi ke Tokyo..."

"Ngapain kau kesana? Pergi dengan siapa?" Tenten bertanya masih dengan malas-malasan

"Dengan Shion-nee..." balas Ino

"Emmm... kau mau nanya aku mau oleh-oleh apa, eh?" Ino mengangkat keningnya. "Emmm...aku mau oleh-oleh..-"

"Bukan itu, baka! Aku kesana bukan dalam rangka liburan! Aku akan bekerja di sana."

"Haa?" Mata Tenten membulat. Dia bangun. "Kau akan tinggal disana?"

"Yup... karena itu aku mau berjumpa denganmu. Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat dengan Shion-nee."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau kesana? Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" Ino terdiam sejenak. Lama

kemudian baru dia mengangguk.

"Eh...kerja apa ha?" Tenten tampak gembira. Siti mendengus. "Kerja apa?" Tenten menggoncang bahu Ino. Ino jadi serba salah.

"Emm... a-aku juga belum tau. Shion-nee yang mencarikan pekerjaan untukku. " Ino senyum tawar.

"Sugoii!" Tenten terlonjak. "Akhirnya kau dapat pekerjaan juga ya."

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis

"Kau akan pergi hari ini?" Tanya Tenten muram. "Kenapa cepat sekali? Nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Haha… Tenten sayang, aku pergi cuma sebentar kok. Cuma dua bulan. Nanti tolong sampaikan salamku pada Hinata ya. Aku tidak sempat menjumpainya." Ino mengulurkan kertas putih tadi. "Emm… yang ini, tolong kau berikan pada Naruto…"

"Wow… apa ini? Surat cinta, eh?" Tenten cepat-cepat menyambar kertas tersebut.

"Surat cerai!" kata Ino sambil tertawa. "Tapi ingat, jangan pernah kau baca surat ini sebelum kau berikan pada Naruto. "

"Siipp!"

"Baiklah…aku pulang dulu.." Ino merentangkan tangannya. Tenten pun memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Airmatanya hampir menetes.

"Hati-hatii ya, Ino-chan."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Jam 8.30 Ino sudah siap mandi dan berdandan. Pagi itu dia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak ungu dan di padukan dengan celana jeans. Seperti biasa, hanya bedak bayi Johnson yang tersapu di wajah cantiknya. Dan sedikit lipgloss dioles pada bibir mungilnya. Terakhir, perfume pemberian Tenten dan Hinata pada hari ulang tahunnya di semprotkan ke seluruh badan. Semerbak harum memenuhi kamar kecil itu. Ino tersenyum puas. Kemudian dia mengambil tas tangan kecil dan mengapit tas tersebut dengan lengannya. Ino tersenyum lagi.

Kemudian dia beranjak menuju ruang tamu, dan melihat Shion yang sedang menghidupkan mobilnya.

Ino pun masuk dan Shion mulai mengemudikan mobilnya

Perjalanan yang mereka lalui agak lama juga. Ino tidak tahu pasti arah perjalanan mereka. Dia hanya melihat _signboard-signboard_ di kiri kanan jalan. Kendaraan pun bagai saling mengejar satu sama lain

Tidak banyak perbincangan antara mereka, karena Ino lebih asyik memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia begitu kagum melihat rumah-rumah yang berjajar rapi di kiri kanan jalan. Dua kali atau bahkan tiga kali lebih besar dari rumahnya di Konoha. Alangkah senangnya dia andai dapat memiliki rumah semewah itu. Seumur-umur mungkin dia tidak akan dapat memilikinya.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai." Kata Shion sambil membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas turun.

Tapi Ino hanya diam di tempat. Dia merasakan hatinya berdebar.

"Ino-chan, ayo turun..." kali ini Shion sendiri yang membuka pintu mobil disebelah Ino dan menarik Ino keluar.

Shion memencet bel beberapa kali dan muncullah seorang wanita muda yang memakai seragam dan apron putih. Ino tersenyum melihat pakaian wanita itu yang seperti suster zaman 70-an.

'Jangan-jangan aku juga harus memakai pakaian seperti ini. Aish!'

"Ohh ternyata Shion-san sudah sampai..." sapanya ramah. "Chiyo-sama sudah lama menunggu diatas..."

Shion mengangguk. Wanita itu membuka pintu lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Ino terpana melihat keindahan rumah tersebut. Benar-benar mewah.

"Shion-san bisa langsung naik keatas. Chiyo-sama sudah menunggu dikamar bacanya." Wanita itu berkata saat mereka akan menjejaki anak tangga. Shion mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia menarik tangan Ino.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ino.

"Itu Karin. Dia pelayan di rumah ini."

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan

"Ini kamar baca Chiyo baa-chan... biasanya mereka sekeluarga suka membaca disini..." kata Shion saat mereka sampai di depan pintu. Perlahan dia mengetuk pintu. Dan terdengar suara menyahut dari dalam sana, menyuruh mereka masuk.

Sekali lagi Ino tertegun. Rasanya kamar baca tersebut tak ada bedanya seperti perpustakaan di sekolahnya. Cuma kamar ini agak sedikit lebih kecil. Tetapi susunan buku-buku di setiap bagian dinding membuat kamar ini terlihat luas dan nyaman. Seorang wanita berjubah terlihat sedang duduk membaca sesuatu sambil menikmati minuman. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Shion dan Ino

Tetapi bila dilihat-lihat lagi, ternyata bukan jubah yang dipakai wanita itu, tetapi kain tebal yang menyelimuti seluruh badannya. Seperti orang kedinginan pada musim dingin.

"Apa kabar Chiyo baa-chan?" sapa Shion seraya menyambut uluran tangan wanita itu. Wanita yang dipanggil Chiyo baa-chan itu tertawa kecil

"Yah... beginilah Shion-chan. Sehat tidak, sakit pun tidak..."

Shion pun ikut tertawa

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana Sakura dan Gaara?"

"Emm... Yamato baru saja pergi mengantar Konohamaru dan Sara ke sekolah. Sakura kuliah. Gaara biasalah, pagi-pagi sudah keluar. Baa-chan juga tidak tahu dia mau kemana..." `

Chiyo menghampiri Ino.

"Ini ya Ino yang Shion-chan dan Sasori ceritakan itu?" matanya memandang Ino. Ino tersipu.

"Iya... ini adik saya yang di Konoha itu, baa-chan. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino."

"Ino-chan masih muda ya. Sepertinya sebaya dengan Gaara. Tahun ini umur Gaara 22 tahun..."

"Saya masih 20 tahun, Chiyo-sama..." kata Ino pelan

"Panggil Chiyo-baachan atau baa-chan saja, Ino-chan." Kata Chiyo sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino

"A-ah... baiklah, baa-chan."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Karin!" panggil Chiyo ketika ia dan Ino sampai diruang tamu. Ino melihat Karin berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ya, Chiyo-sama..." dia mendekati Chiyo

"Tolong tunjukkan kamarnya Ino. Saya mau naik keatas." Dia berpaling ke arah Ino. "Ino-chan istirahat saja dulu. Baa-chan pun ingin beristirahat sebentar. Orangtua seperti baa-chan ini memang cepat lelah."

"Baa-chan mau naik sekarang?" Ino cepat-cepat memeluk pinggang Chiyo yang susah payah mencoba berdiri. Ino mencoba mengimbangi badannya agar tidak ikut terdorong kedepan. Badan Chiyo baa-chan sedikit gempal, tidak setara dengan tenaga Ino. Tapi dia coba juga untuk memapah orang tua itu. Ino menoleh kearah Karin, tetapi wanita itu hanya memandangnya tanpa reaksi hendak menolong.

Hati Ino sedikit geram. Tapi mulutnya tidak mampu bersuara. Dia memapah Chiyo perlahan-lahan hingga sampai diatas. Setelah didudukkan diatas kursi roda, Ino mendorongnya hingga kedalam kamar.

Kamar Chiyo baa-chan begitu luas. Lengkap dengan satu set meja untuk bersantai dan juga televisi untuk menonton.

"Baa-chan mau tidur?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan. Baa-chan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ino-chan istirahat saja dulu. Kalau mau makan, minta saja pada Karin..." Ino tersenyum.

'Chiyo-baachan baik sekali.'

Ino pun beranjak dari kamar Chiyo. Dia menuruni tangga lalu masuk ke dapur. Dapurnya juga luas. Di luar sana ada satu set meja makan. Di dapur juga ada meja makan, tetapi sedikit lebih kecil. Dia sedikit kagum melihat dinding yang dihiasi gambar buah-buahan. Kalau dia punya dapur seindah ini, pasti dia rajin memasak tiap hari. Ino tersenyum lagi. Dia menghampiri Karin yang sedang memasak. Semerbak bau masakannya menusuk hidung.

"Karin-san..." tegur Ino. Karin berpaling. Wajahnya sedikit berkerut memandang Ino.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya ketus

"Emmm... kamarku dimana ya? Bisa kau tunjukkan?" balas Ino lambat-lambat. Dia berdiri tegak menghadap Karin.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Tidak bisa kau tunggu sampai pekerjaanku selesai?" Karin mendengus. Dikecilkan api dapur, lalu berjalan kearah Ino

Ino terdiam sebentar. 'A-ah... apa aku salah ngomong ya?'

"Tadi Chiyo-baachan menyuruh Karin-san untuk menunjukkan kamarku. Aku tidak tahu kamarku dimana..." Ino bersuara lagi.

"Cih, tidak usah banyak bicara! Sudahlah, ayo cepat! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Karin berjalan cepat. Ino mengekorinya dari belakang. Geram juga dia melihat gelagat pelayan itu. Baru ditanya sedikit, sudah marah-marah.

'Aku tanya baik-baik, kenapa dia sewot begitu sih?' gerutu Ino.

Tapi dia hanya diam saja. Walaupun hatinya sakit dibentak begitu, tapi dia sadar dia orang baru, sedangkan Karin sudah lama bekerja disitu. Jadi tidak wajar dia melawan kata-kata wanita itu. Tapi... kenapa Karin tiba-tiba marah begitu? Padahal tadi sewaktu mereka sampai, gayanya biasa-biasa saja. Nada suaranya juga agak lembut dan sopan.

"Nah, di sini kamarmu." Karin menunjuk ke arah pintu coklat yang tertulis tulisan 'GAAMATSU'. Ino mengangkat kopernya lalu pintu kamar itu dibuka. Dia tercengang seketika. Sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan kamar itu. Diperhatikannya satu persatu

Kamar itu memang luas. Tempat tidurnya besar dan ada tiang pada setiap penjuru kasur. Di satu sudut terletak televisi kecil yang menghadap ke jendela. Dari jendela pula, terus menghadap ke kolam renang. Pemandangan di luar memang cantik. Agak redup melihat tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau diluar sana. Ino tersenyum lega. Walaupun kamar itu letaknya ditingkat bawah, tapi kedudukannya agak tersembunyi dari pandangan karena terlindung oleh tangga.

Ino berpaling untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Karin, tetapi wanita itu sudah menghilang.

'Sepertinya sudah kembali ke dapur.' Pikir Ino

Ino menutup pintu kamar, lalu kopernya diletakkan di pinggir kasur. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyusun baju-bajunya. Dia membuka pintu lemari pakaian. Ada beberapa pasang baju tergantung didalamnya. Dia memerhatikan helaian pakaian tersebut. Semuanya pakaian dalam lemari itu sangatlah mini dan sexy.

'Tidak mungkin kan Karin memakai baju seperti ini?'

Ino mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya baju Sakura...

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Dia tersenyum lebar. Seumur hidup rasanya tidak pernah dia tidur di kasur seempuk ini. Kemudian Ino memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto terbayang di benaknya. Dia bergegas bangun. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menerpanya. Dia teringat pada laki-laki itu.

Bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat membaca surat terakhir darinya itu? Kecewakah dia? Sakit hatikah? Mungkin Naruto tidak menyangka dia akan diperlakukan begitu. Di tinggalkan begitu saja.

'Tapi... aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dalam surat itu. Aku sudah mengatakan alasanku menolak lamarannya. Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan ingin tinggal bersama Shion-nee. Naruto tidak berhak melarangku.' Batin hati kecil Ino

"Naruto... maafkan aku." Keluh Ino perlahan. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Di pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba menghapuskan bayangan Naruto. Dan akhirnya dia terlelap.

**Huwaaa!**

**Ampuni saya karena sampai chapter 3 ini Gaara masih numpang nama! T.T**

**Soalnya chapter-chapter kedepan nanti peran Gaara akan sangat banyak**

**Jadi yah~ untuk sementara biarlah chara yang lain dulu memainkan perannya (?)#apadeh ==a**

**Gimme review, pleaaasseeee ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"**It's Complicated"**

**Disclaimer : Punya engkong saya (?), Masashi Kishimoto#plaak**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : GaaIno, slight NaruIno**

**Summary : Gara-gara 'melarikan diri' dari lamaran Naruto, Ino rela menjadi seorang Babysitter di keluarga Sabaku. Tapi disana, ia malah menemukan masalah baru yang jauh lebih rumit.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Lebay, etc**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Agusthya Thytwofy : Ini udah diupdate. Silahkan dibaca ^^**

**Gudang bobrok : Ini udah di update, maaf lama. Di chap ini gaara udah muncul :D. Ini udah bales kan review.a ^^**

**Vaneela : Iya, songong bgt tuh si karin. Yup, GaaMatsu itu emang Gaara-Matsuri ^^**

**Twingwing RuRake : Yoii, Sakura ntuh emang adeknya Gaara.**

**Kaguya : Ini udah diupdate say, ada bonus Gaara nya juga lhoo XD**

**Terimakasih buat semua yg udah review, fave, alert, atau yg Cuma baca doang a.k.a silent readers**

**Thank you soooo much minna ^^**

Dua wajah dihadapannya itu ditatap lama. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Lama kelamaan senyuman mulai terukir pada dua wajah itu. Ino menarik nafas lega. Wajah polos Konohamaru dan Sara bertukar menjadi ceria.

"Nanti Ino-chan yang akan menjaga kita ya?" Konohamaru mulai bersuara. Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Wajah Konohamaru bulat. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan diikat keatas. Sedangkan Sara berambut pirang ikal. Anak itu cantik sekali seperti boneka barbie favorite Ino. Tapi wajah Sara tidak seceria Konohamaru. Anak itu lebih banyak menunduk sambil menyuap nasinya perlahan-lahan.

"Kita tidak pernah melihat Ino-chan. Ino-chan tinggal dimana?" tanya Konohamaru lagi dengan mulut penuh

"Nee-chan baru sampai tadi pagi..." balas Ino

"Lalu, Ino-chan tinggal dimana?"

"Emmm... Nee-chan tinggal disini!"

"Dengan kita?"

"Dengan Konohamaru dan Sara dong... boleh tidak?"

"Emm... boleh saja. Tapi kamar kita kecil..."

"Nee-chan tidak tidur dengan Konohamaru, Nee-chan tidur di kamar bawah..."

"Ooo... dikamar Matsuri-nee..."

"Kamar siapa?"

"Kamar Matsuri-nee..." jawab Konohamaru sambil meneguk segelas air

"Matsuri-nee itu siapa?" Ino beralih pada Sara yang diam sejak tadi

"Matsuri nee itu teman Jii-chan..."

Ino menoleh kearah anak tangga. Karin terlihat sedang memapah Chiyo baa-chan turun dari tangga.

Cepat-cepat Ino membasuh tangannya dan bergegas menuju kearah mereka. Dia berniat untuk menolong Karin yang terlihat kesusahan memapah Chiyo sendirian. Tapi Karin terlihat seperti tidak mengindahkan Ino. Dia menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ino diam seketika. Tetapi dipegangnya juga tangan Chiyo. Perlahan-lahan mereka jalan beriringan ke meja makan.

"Tadi saya masuk ke kamar Baa-chan. Saya lihat Baa-chan sedang tidur. Jadi saya tidak berani membangunkan Baa-chan..." kata Ino pelan.

Chiyo tersenyum.

Dia hanya memperhatikan Karin yang sedang menghidangkan makanan ke hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat segar setelah bangun tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan. Biasanya Karin yang membangunkan Baa-chan untuk makan..."

Ino mengangguk perlahan. Dia beralih memandang Konohamaru dan Sara yang sedang makan dengan khidmat (?).

'Anak-anak ini... sepertinya tidak kelihatan nakal.' batinnya

"Emmm... Konohamaru, Sara... sudah kenal dengan Ino-nee?" Chiyo memandang kedua bocah itu.

"Sudah!" Konohamaru dan Sara menjawab bersamaan

"Tadi Ino-chan yang menghidangkan makanan kita..." kata Konohamaru." Nanti Ino-chan yang akan menjagaku dan Sara... betul kan Baa-chan?"

"Iyaa. Jadi mulai sekarang Konohamaru dan Sara tidak boleh nakal lagi ya..." Chiyo mengusap kepala Konohamaru.

"Aku tidak nakal Baa-chan! Aku kan anak baik. Sara yang nakal...".

"Nii-chan yang jahat!" Sara menjerit kecil. Dia bangun, mencoba memukul kakaknya.

"Sara... jangan pukul Nii-chan, Nii-chan kan sedang makan. Tidak baik memukul orang yang sedang makan."

Sara tidak jadi bangun. Dia kembali duduk dengan wajah merengut. Ino tersenyum.

"Bocah-bocah ini memang selalu bertengkar. Kakaknya suka mengejek, adiknya pun cengeng..." kata Chiyo sambil tertawa.

"Sara memang cengeng..." sahut Konohamaru

"Sudah sudah! Jangan ganggu Sara..." Chiyo menepuk bahu Konohamaru. "Selesai makan, kalian harus mandi ya sayang..."

Konohamaru dan Sara serentak mengangguk.

'Betul kata Chiyo baa-chan. Mereka ini anak-anak yang patuh.'batin Ino

Selesai makan, Ino menemani mereka masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara menunggu mereka selesai mandi, Ino merapikan kamar mereka yang berantakan. Buku-buku sekolah yang bertebaran di atas meja disusun rapi. Boneka daan robot-robotan yang terselip disana sini dimasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Penuh satu kotak barang permainan mereka. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan pakaian mereka untuk dipakai hari itu. Diletakkannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Sara-chan sudah mandi?" Ino tersenyum pada Sara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Konohamaru mengekori dari belakang.

"Mulai sekarang, Ino-chan yang harus memandikan Sara. Sara tidak bisa mandi sendiri." Konohamaru mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang pada Nee-chan tadi?"

"Kaa-chan yang selalu memandikan Sara..."

"Emm... sekarang, Nee-chan mandikan Sara ya..." Ino mencubit pipi Sara yang tembam. Sara tidak tersenyum. Dia tersipu-sipu. Mungkin dia masih belum terbiasa dengan Ino.

"Sudah... cepat pakai baju." Ino mengulurkan pakaian pada Konohamaru. Kemudian dia memakaikan gaun pada Sara. Lalu Ino menyisir rambut dan menyapukan bedak bayi pada pipi Sara. Rambut ikalnya yang basah dibiarkan tergerai. Ino mencium pipi gadis kecil itu bertubi-tubi. Dia gemas sekali melihat bocah-bocah sekecil itu. Kawaii.

"Setelah ini Konohamaru dan Sara-chan mau ngapain?"Ino bertanya pada Konohamaru. Dia memang tidak tahu jadwal mereka berdua.

"Emm... nonton tv!" jerit Konohamaru riang

"Tidak boleh! Nii-chan kan harus mengerjakan PR." Sahut Sara

"Nii-chan tidak ada PR kok!" teriak Konohamaru

"Haishh... jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Nanti di dengar Baa-chan! Ayo kita turun."

Ino keluar dari kamar sambar menggendong Sara. Dia menunggu Konohamaru keluar dengan mereka sama-sama turun ke bawah. Chiyo sedang beristirahat diruang tamu. Dia tersenyum memandang Ino.

"Sudah mandikan mereka?" tanya Chiyo

Ino mengangguk. Dia duduk di samping Chiyo sambil mendudukkan Sara dipangkuannya.

"Sejak Ibunya pergi ke London, Sara selalu begini. Tidak mau main. Makan pun tidak banyak..."

"Mungkin dia rindu pada Ibunya, baa-chan..."

"Dia memang manja dengan Ibunya... tapi sejak penyakit kankernya semakin parah, Temari tidak bisa lagi meluangkan waktu dengan anak-anaknya. Konohamaru itu sudah besar, sudah bisa paham dengan kondisi Ibunya. Sedangkan si Sara ini masih tidur dengan Ibunya."

"Konohamaru... coba lihat siapa yang datang?" kata Chiyo pada Konohamaru yang sedang asyik menonton TV

Konohamarus segera bangun, kemudian berlari keluar. Ino mendengar bunyi mesin motor yang berhenti di depan rumah.

"Baa-chan! Jii-chan pulang!" Konohamaru muncul tergesa-gesa. Sara yang berada di pangkuan Ino terjun bebas ke bawah. Gadis kecil itu tampak ceria.

"Horee... Jii-chan pulang!" Sara menjerit riang. Chiyo hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Mereka ini memang manja dengan Gaara. Senang sekali kalau Gaara ada di rumah..." kata Chiyo. Ino hanya mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian, Konohamaru dan Sara kembali masuk kerumah. Tapi wajah mereka menjadi murung. Seorang lelaki berambut merah bata muncul dari pintu memimpin kedua bocah itu

"Eh.. Okaa-san." Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut. Dia menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Gaara?" Chiyo memandang anaknya itu. "Pagi-pagi sudah keluar.."

"Aku mau ke Oto, Kaa-san." Sahut Gaara

"Gaara-kun... cepatlah! Mereka sudah menunggu kita." Kata gadis itu. Kemudian dia memandang ke arah Chiyo. "Eh... Chiyo baa-chan! Baa-chan sehat?" tanyanya

Chiyo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum

"Tunggu sebentar, Matsuri." Kata Gaara datar

Matsuri hanya tersenyum manja. Konohamaru dan Sara sudah duduk disebelah Ino. Wajah mereka berdua berubah menjadi murung. Ino mengusap kepala bocah-bocah itu.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa mereka tiba-tiba diam, padahal tadi mereka terlihat begitu girang saat Gaara pulang.

Ino merasa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sepi seketika. Chiyo hanya berdiam dan Ino sendiri tidak tahu apa yang bisa di perbincangkan. Wanita bernama Matsuri itu pun masih berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya nampak resah. Sepertinya dia tidak sabar menunggu Gaara. Padahal Ino rasa, mereka belum begitu lama sampai di situ.

"Matsuri-san... duduklah dulu." Tiba-tiba perkataan itu muncul dibibir Ino. Matsuri menoleh

"Apa?" Dia mengangkat keningnya

"Duduklah dulu..." ulang Ino lagi

"Emm... tidak, terimakasih." Balas Matsuri sambil tersenyum tipis. Ino merasa betapa cantiknya wanita bernama Matsuri itu. Cantik dan elegan.

"Konohamaru... kenapa diam saja? Katanya mau buat PR?" Ino mencubit hidung Konohamaru.

"Tidak ada PR!" balasnya pendek

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino lagi

"Benar..." balasnya lambat-lambat.

"Baiklah, kalau benar... tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau ada nanti... Nee-chan tidak mau membantu Konohamaru,"

"Tck, Ino-chan menyebalkan! Sama seperti Jii-chan!" Konohamaru mendengus lalu turun daro sofa.

"Konohamaru... mau kemana?" tanya Chiyo

"Ambil buku... mau buat PR!"

Ino tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Hmm... yasudah! Buatnya diruang baca saja."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau buat disini saja..." Konohamaru berlari-lari kecil mencapai tas sekolahnya. "Dengan Ino-chan!" Tasnya diletakkan diatas meja. Beberapa buah buku dikeluarkan.

"Haish! Bocah ini... bagaimana mau belajar kalau TV didepan mata?" Chiyo mengeluh.

Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

Ino memandang kearah anak tangga. Terlihat Gaara sedang tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Dua buah helm ber'visor' gelap tersangkut dilengannya. Gaara sendiri memakai jaket hitam dan juga kacamata hitam. Ino akui putra Chiyo Baa-chan itu punya wajah yang menarik. Walaupun ada sedikit garis-garis kesombongan pada raut wajahnya. Tapi, Ino tahu dia tidak boleh beranggapan yang bukan-bukan pada pemuda itu. Gaara duduk disebelah Chiyo yang sedang memandangnya.

"Kau tetap mau pergi Gaara?" tanya Chiyo baa-chan perlahan.

"Iya, Kaa-san." Balas Gaara. "Kaa-san jaga diri baik-baik ya. Kalau ada apa-apa suruh Sakura hubungi aku." Dikecupnya dahi ibunya lama. Ino hanya memerhatikan dalam diam.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Setelah mengemas pakaiannya didalam lemari, Ino berbaring sebentar diatas tempat tidur.

Tadi dia sempat melihat keadaan Chiyo baa-chan dikamarnya dan menyusun buku untuk jadwal sekolah Konohamaru besok. Sara sudah terlelap di sofa, hanya Konohamaru saja yang tekun menonton serial kegemarannya. Ino hanya membiarkan karena dia tahu Konohamaru sudah menyelesaikan PR nya dan jam pun baru menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Pukul 10 nanti dia akan menyuruh Konohamaru masuk kekamarnya. Itu yang Chiyo baa-chan pesan padanya tadi.

Sedangkan Karin sendiri sudah pulang dari jam 7 tadi. Maka terpaksalah Ino yang harus menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karena semua lauk pauk sudah disiapkan oleh Karin. Ino hanya memanaskannya saja.

Setelah puas berbaring sejenak, Ino keruang tamu dan duduk disisi Konohamaru. Konohamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia beranjak mendekat kearah Ino lalu merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ino. Ino mengusap kepala bocah itu. Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan itu membangkitkan satu perasaan halus dalam dirinya. Dia tidak punya adik, dan dia tidak pernah memanjai seorang adik. Terasa seperti mengalami satu pengalaman baru dalam hidupnya.

Dia bisa merasakan betapa Konohamaru merindukan belaian ibunya. Mungkin tidak ada siapapun yang bisa diharapkan untuk menggantikan kasih seorang ibu. Chiyo baa-chan memang sangat menyayangi cucu-cucunya itu, tapi dia sendiri tidak begitu sehat untuk memanjakan mereka. Sedang Karin hanya menyiapkan urusan dapur. Gaara juga, seperti kata Chiyo baa-chan, jarang sekali berada dirumah. Ada saja aktivitasnya di luar. Kadang-kadang sampai 2-3 hari dia tidak pulang keruamh. Dan Chiyo baa-chan sudah paham betul dengan perangai putranya itu. Sakura pun menurut Chiyo baa-chan, agak tidak sabaran dan gemar menghabiskan waktu di luar.

Tapi satu hal yang bagus dari Sakura, ialah dia rajin dan bagus dalam pelajaran. Ino ingin sekali melihat Sakura, karena sejak tadi pagi gadis itu belum pulang-pulang.

"Kono-kun mau minum susu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Konohamaru mendongak lalu mengangguk.

"Setelah minum susu, masuk kamar dan tidur ya!"

"Tapi ceritanya belum habis, Ino-chan!"

"Hh...baiklah, baiklah. Setelah selesai cerita ini, baru masuk tidur."

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar.

Ino ke dapur dan menyiapkan segelas susu. Diletakkan susu diatas meja depan TV. Kemudian dia naik ke atas.

Dia ingin melihat keadaan Chiyo baa-chan, mungkin Chiyo baa-chan perlu sesuatu. Dia mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Perlahan-lahan handle pintu diputar. Ino pun masuk kedalam. Cahaya lampu agak samar. Chiyo baa-chan sedang bersandar diatas ranjangnya dengan mata terpejam. Nafasnya naik turun.

"Chiyo baa-chan.." Ino menyentuh bahu orang tua itu. Chiyo baa-chan membuka matanya.

"Baa-chan tidak apa-apa?"

Takut juga Ino kalau-kalau dia mengganggu waktu istirahatnya Chiyo baa-chan

"Konohamaru sudah tidur?" tanya Chiyo baa-chan perlahan

"Belum, dia sedang menonton TV dibawah." Balas Ino

"Sakura?"

"Emm... Sakura belum pulang." Kata Ino sambil menggigit bibirnya. Chiyo baa-chan menarik nafas panjang, lalu dilepaskan perlahan-lahan. "Sakura selalu pulang malam, kuliah selesai pukul 2 siang, tapi tidak pernah pulang cepat." Keluh Chiyo baa-chan tiba-tiba

"Gaara juga, bukannya mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu. Dia malah sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.."

Ino terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Untunglah sekarang ada Ino-chan disini. Kalau tidak, kasihan bocah-bocah itu, tidak ada yang bisa menjaga mereka." Kata Chiyo sambil mengusap rambut pirang Ino

"Emm... kenapa Karin tidak tinggal disini saja, baa-chan?" tanya Ino. Chiyo terdiam seketika. "Kalau Karin tinggal disini kan, dia bisa menjaga Konohamaru dan Sara." Sambung Ino lagi.

"Sakura dan Gaara tidak mau Karin tinggal di rumah ini. Sejak Tou-san mereka meninggal, kami memang tidak mempunyai pelayan tetap. Kalaupun ada, cuma untuk memasakkan makanan baa-chan dan merapikan rumah saja. Sedangkan Sakura dan Gaara lebih senang makan diluar. Tapi sekarang, sejak Temari pindah kesini, Baa-chan lah yang harus mencari orang untuk menjaga anak-anaknya itu." Terang Chiyo baa-chan panjang lebar

Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Temari-nee itu kerja apa, Baa-chan?"

"Putri baa-chan itu pengurus di perusahaan milik Tou-sannya. Bagian keuangan. Baa-chan juga kurang tahu. Suami baa-chan punya dua perusahaan. Yang satu itu, suami Temari yang mengurusi. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, dipegang oleh adik ipar baa-chan karena Gaara tidak mau mengurusinya. Baa-chan mengharapakan Gaara lah yang akan mengurus perusahaan ayahnya itu. Karena cuma itu saja warisan keluarga Baa-chan."

Ino menarik nafas panjang. Sedih juga dia mendengar rintihan hati orang tua itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Paling tidak, hanya mendengar.

"Baa-chan sabar saja ya, Temari-nee pasti sembuh, Ino dengar di luar negeri sana banyak dokter yang hebat-hebat."

Chiyo tersenyum.

"Soal Konohamaru dan Sara, Baa-chan tidak usah khawatir. Ino bisa menjaga mereka."

Chiyo menggenggeam jemari Ino.

"Baa-chan mau minum?"

"Tidak usah, baa-chan terasa penuh." Kata Chiyo sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit. Ino tertawa melihatnya..

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Setelah berbincang-bincang banyak dengan Chiyo baa-chan, Ino turun kebawah dan mendapati Konohamaru yang masih menonton. Susu yang dibuatkan oleh Ino pun belum disentuhnya. Ino menggeleng.

"Kono-kun, kenapa susunya tidak di minum?"

"Oopps." Konohamaru menutup mulutnya. "Lupa, Ino-chan." Dia bergegas mengambil susu itu lalu meneguknya.

"Ayo masuk. Nee-chan mau mengangkat Sara ke kamar." Ino membungkukkan badannya untuk memangku Sara.

Saat Sara sudah berada dipangkuannya, pintu depan terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda muncul di depan pintu dan membuat langkah Ino terhenti. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Hati Ino sedikit berdebar melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Nee-chan!" Konohamaru menjerit keriangan. Gadis itu masuk lalu mencium Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Ini juga mau tidur kok. Aku menunggu Ino-chan dulu."

"Siapa kau?" Sakura kembali memandang Ino. Wajahnya menampakkan raut tidak suka.

"Err... Ino.."

"Ino?"

"Y-Yamanaka Ino." Balas Ino perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Nee-chan apa-apaan sih? Ino-chan ini yang akan menjaga aku dan Sara!" Konohamaru menarik tangan Sakura.

"Konohamaru, diam!" suara Sakura meninggi. Konohamaru pun terdiam. Perlahan ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sekali lagi dia bertanya.

"Ehmm... aku datang untuk menjaga Konohamaru dan Sara.. Chiyo baa-chan yang..."

"Ohh... jadi ini babysitter yang Kaa-san ceritakan itu?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek. Di rebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Sosok Ino diperhatikan dari atas ke bawah.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Dari desa?"

Ino mengangguk. Dia berdiri tegak sambil menggendong Sara. Terasa letih juga tangannya menampung tubuh bocah itu.

"Kau yakin bisa menjaga bocah-bocah ini?" Sakura bertanya sinis. Ino terdiam

"Aku tanya, kau yakin bisa menjaga mereka?"

"Err... Akan aku usahakan semampuku.". balas Ino perlahan.

Sakura bangun lalu tiba-tiba tertawa

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

Sakura pun meninggalkan Ino sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Ino hanya memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu. . Sakura, walaupun usianya lebih muda dari Ino, tapi gayanya lebih dari itu.

'Tidak ada rasa hormat,' bisik hati Ino.

Ino pun berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Sara dan Konohamaru. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sedih dengan apa yang dialaminya seharian ini. Manusia-manusia yang ditemuinya aneh-aneh sekali. Bersifat yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka oleh Ino. Dan kenapa juga dia harus berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena Naruto, rasanya dia tidak akan sampai disini. Kalau bukan karena Naruto, tidak mungkin dia dengan senang hati menghambakan diri pada dunia yang asing ini.

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf atas update nya yang supeeeerrr lamaaa di tambah cerita yang tidak memuaskan T_T**

**Tapi tetep...**

**Gimme review, pleaaseee? :D**


End file.
